Untitled
by CyanBlues
Summary: PG13 because it contains shonen-ai. This contains Jyosuke/ Daiyou, so you've been warn. Flamers beware, Jyosuke/ Daiyou supporters, I welcome you with open arms!!


Title: Untitled  
Author: Me, CyanBlues  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If my memory serves me right, I do believe Toei Animation owns it.  
Note: Before you read, I can assure you, yes, my writing does suck. I was sorta bummed about not being able to find any Jyosuke/ Daiyo fanfiction, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. This is a Jyosuke/ Daiyo fanfiction, and it'll also include a few other couplings that I like. Namely, Miyato/ Yamako, Hiken/ Kenkari, and Mishirou/ Koumi. Oh yeah, it might be slightly AU/ AR. (Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality) It might be somewhat angsty, but I wouldn't know.... ^^;  
  
  
Jyou looked around at the nature surrounding him. It was beautiful. It was silent. It was raining, and Daisuke was standing at the bridge overlooking the stream. 'Wait,' he thought. He peered over towards the bridge again.  
  
Daisuke was standing at the bridge with a scary look on his face. He was staring at the water, with noticeable tears, mingling with the rain. Jyou recognized that look. It was the same look that Yamato had on his face a year ago when he wanted to commit suicide, before Miyako had stopped him.  
  
Jyou paled as he saw Daisuke beginning to grip the railing. "Daisuke-kun!" Jyou blushed as he realized what he had just done. He mustered his courage and trotted over to the younger boy.  
  
Daisuke's eyes turned to him, the wine-red depths burning him with their depression. "Yes, Jyou-san?" Jyou now was positive something was wrong. Daisuke never, never called him Jyou-san. It was always either Jyou-kun or just plain Jyou.  
  
Jyou put a shaky hand on the burgundy youth's shoulder. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, brushing a drenched lock of navy hair behind his ear. Daisuke's eyes clouded, and he turned back to the river, to the railing, to his hands still clenched in depression.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing important," he muttered, ever so casually staring at his white knuckles. Jyou got a sudden burst of anger deep inside, which ever so politely let itself be known. "What do you mean, 'it's nothing important'?! If you're thinking of committing suicide, it's important to me!"  
  
Daisuke looked up at the towering, black-eyed young man standing in front of him. Jyou blushed, and tried to hide behind his hands and his glasses. Daisuke peered far into Jyou's ebony gaze, and saw the sincerity of his words.  
  
This, apparently, was too much for Daisuke to take. His tears increased in quantity and volume. He gave a heart-wrenching sob, before burying his face on Jyou's chest. This, of course made Jyou blush.  
  
Dark blue hair falling into his face, Jyou looked down at Daisuke and gave a kind smile. "C'mon. Let's go to my apartment and get you dried up. You can tell me about it there," Daisuke gave a numb nod and followed the older man.  
  
While it only took seconds, it seemed like hours for Jyou and Daisuke. When the finally arrived, Jyou left Daisuke, in the living room, to get some towels. When he returned he was rubbing his hair dry and tossed Daisuke a warm fluffy towel.  
  
Daisuke just stared at the piece of cloth in his arm blankly. Jyou looked slightly peeved. "If you don't dry off, then you might catch a cold," As if to prove his point, Daisuke gave a loud sneeze, followed by a horrible sounding cough.  
  
As if an alarm went off, Jyou started fretting like a mother hen. He took the towel out of Daisuke's hands, and got to work rubbing down Daisuke. Both blushed at the closeness, but cleared their face before the other would see.  
  
Jyou lead Daisuke to the couch and pushed him into a seating position. "I'm making tea, would you like some?" Daisuke was about to shake his head, but decided against it and nodded. "What kind?"  
  
"Do you have any jasmine tea?" Daisuke asked quietly. Jyou nodded wildly, "Of course! It's my favorite kind!" Jyou gave a delightful grin, and got to work heating the water.  
  
Daisuke looked around the room while Jyou hummed to himself and tended the tea. The living room seemed somewhat empty, if not for the furniture, and two pictures. A group picture of the original digi-destined, and a group picture of the original plus the digi-egg holders.  
  
As Jyou walked back into the living room, he set the tea down, plopped down next to Daisuke, and gave him a serious look. "Now, what's got you so depressed that you wanted to commit suicide?"  
  
Daisuke's eyes welled up with tears again. "It's about Hikari-san," he began. Jyou already knew that something must have happened between them. He usually called her Hikari-chan or Kari-chan.  
  
Daisuke gave a sad grin, "Ya' know how me 'n' Takeru-kun always had this rivalry goin' on over her?" Jyou nodded, thinking that Takeru had probably ended up with Hikari, instead of Daisuke.  
  
"Well," Daisuke continued, "it turns out she made her 'decision'. She didn't choose me, she didn't choose Takeru," Jyou looked confused. Daisuke, oblivious to Jyou's confusion, continued, "She chose Ken. Ken. My best friend. I would have been okay with her choosing Takeru, ya' know, 'cause we had the whole rivalry goin' on.  
  
"But little did we know that she had decided to involve Ken into it as well. I'm just glad that Miya-chan is over Ken and with Yamato-kun now. She would've been heart broken." Jyou looked a bit sympathetic, "That's horrible, but I don't see why you would want to give up your life for a girl,"  
  
Daisuke looked at him with the hint of an embarrassed look, "It's not just that. Because of her, I lost my one true friend. It wasn't just Hikari-san that I liked, I sorta also liked Ken... ya' know, as in like-like,"  
  
Jyou looked to his tea, which had stopped steaming now, "I know how you feel. I sorta had these feelings for Mimi, but at the same time some feelings towards Koushirou," a tear escaped his eye, "It hurt so bad when they got together... But eventually I got over it. I figured, maybe there are other 'fish' in the sea for me, if not, then I'll die knowing that I at least had good friends."  
  
Daisuke seemed touched by his story. He looked at his tea, and started sipping at it, enjoying the warmth going through his body. His sobs started again, and he dropped his cup. Instead of tending to the mess staining his white carpet, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth that the other gave off. They broke apart, and Jyou noticed the time on his clock, "Oh man! It's 11:30! Your parents are probably worried."  
  
Daisuke agreed but then blushed. "Say, Jyou-kun," Jyou's heart warmed at the friendly gesture. "Do you think I could spend the night here?" The teen drooped his head, allowing his wild burgundy spikes to cover his red face.  
  
Jyou nodded kindly, "Of course, Dai-kun!" Daisuke blushed slightly at the nickname, but grinned at Jyou non-the less. He walked over to the telephone, and called his parents informing about him spending the night at a friends.  
  
Jyou gave him his privacy, and walked into the guestroom, and began preparing the bed. After a minute or two, Daisuke entered the room. He hugged the taller youth from behind, "Thanks... I really appreciate this,"  
  
Jyou gave a smile, hoping the crimson staining his cheeks, wasn't too apparent. His eyes held a deep kindness, "Any time, Dai-kun, any time," Daisuke smiled and plopped onto the bed, falling asleep immediately. Being overpowered by the urge, Jyou bent over, and kissed Daisuke on his forehead.  
  
  
"Sweet dreams, Dai-chan,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okie-doke! That would be it... not!! I have a lot more planned for this, they'll admit their feelings to each other... eventually. The other couples will be mentioned later, just so you know. I hope no one flames me. I dun likes flames, constructive criticism is fine as silk in my book!  



End file.
